NCIS WIP
by Bliss-06
Summary: No summary yet! It's writing itself as I go. Tony/Ziva related, no Tiva yet. Lotsa guns and fighting and romance will ensue! Please bear with me as I learn the interface!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, if I did… they would be a starbucks in the bullpen and lotsa big guns and .. well.. this could go on for awhile so I'll shut up now. I didn't create NCIS, I'm sure if I had I would be able to afford to clone the characters and live in my own little NCIS world….

Summary: No summary yet! I'm making it up as I go.. I really have no idea what the story is going to be about yet. All I know is there will be Tony and Ziva.. and.. NCIS stuff. Does that help?

* * *

The bullpen was quieter than usual when Gibbs arrived with his fresh cup of coffee on Friday morning. He saw Ziva at her desk, staring sullenly at her screen while hitting a key on the keyboard every so often. McGee was, as usual, typing away at his own desk, most likely making additions to his latest book, judging by the way he'd stop every now and then, staring into space as the gears in his head slowly turned.

Gibbs finally found the reason for the unusual quiet. "Where's Dinozzo?" he asked as he plopped down at his own desk.

He noted the slight scowl on Ziva's face as she increased the force in which she struck each key. "On the phone with some woman." Her scowl deepened. "Having phone sex, no doubt." She muttered under her breath.

Gibbs had to bite back a smile. He turned to McGee. "You working on another book, McGee?" No answer. "McGee?" McGee was lost in space again, his eyes glazed over as he watched a scene unfold in his head. Gibbs rolled his eyes and decided to forego the effort of getting up and walking over to his desk to smack him on the back of the head. It was then that Tony appeared, sauntering back to his desk, phone still glued to his ear.

"Uh huh. Reeeally? Wow, I can't wait." He didn't notice Gibbs had arrived, and sat down in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. "That sounds great. Oooooh, kinky." Ziva's eyes had not left her screen, but Gibbs suspected that her keyboard would break soon if she pounded the keys any harder. Gibbs decided to take advantage of Tony's unawareness of his presence, and came up behind him, snatching the phone of his hand. Tony nearly fell over backwards as he spun around to face Gibbs.

"Hello?" Gibbs spoke to the woman on the phone. "Jethro Gibbs. Tony's boss. Uh huh. Yeah. Tony has to be going now, he's got a doctor's appointment to get to. Yeah, something about a rash." Tony cringed, and sank down low into his chair, ignoring the

sniggers coming from Ziva's direction. "I'll have him – hello? Hello?" Gibbs handed the phone back to Tony and shrugged. "She hung up. Mumbled something about not worrying about picking her up tonight."

Tony groaned. "Boosssss!" He whined. "She was hot too. You've ruined my Friday night."

Gibbs took a swig of his coffee as he sat back down at his own desk. "Keep your personal calls out of the office, Dinozzo."

It was Tony's turn to scowl as he shuffled around some paperwork on his desk. He then noticed Ziva staring at him, a smug smirk on her face. "What are you looking at?" He grumbled.

"Oh, just wondering about that rash." She snickered and turned back to her computer screen, her mood noticeably improved. Tony glowered at her and plucked a rubber band up off his desk, took aim, and fired it in her direction. She nonchalantly stuck her hand up and deflected it from hitting her in the face, never taking her eyes off her screen.

Tony muttered something about 'stupid Mossad training,' and went back to shuffling papers around on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours and some twenty something "knock it off, you two"s later, Gibbs was ready to strangle Tony and Ziva. Their constant bickering had driven him to the point where he was about to lock them in a closet together for a few hours.

"… you're just jealous!" Tony's voice once again drifted across the bullpen. Ziva laughed at his accusation.

"Of what? Your blonde dumbos who get what they want only by revealing every inch of skin possible without getting arrested for indecent exposure? I do not think so. I am perfectly content with my ability to add two plus two, thank you." She shook her head and pretended to be occupied by something on her monitor.

Tony glared at her. "I believe you mean 'blonde bimbos' – and.." he thought about what he was saying and sighed, exasperated. "Never mind. You're jealous because you don't have a chance with this hunk o' burning love." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she snorted with laughter.

"You do not look anything like Elvis, and even if you did, I still would not go out with you. Maybe McGee will go on a date with you tonight, if you ask him nicely." She snickered.

McGee answered without looking away from his monitor, "Not in a million years." Tony looked hurt, and instead of retorting, began to pout. He refused to acknowledge either one of them, focusing his attention on the still large mountain of paperwork on his desk. He didn't even respond to Ziva throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at him. She rolled her eyes. "Do not be such a baby, Tony. I am sure there are plenty of 'bimbos' out there who would throw themselves at your feet."

Tony continued to pout; he, of course, could care less about McGee's remark, but Ziva's had hurt a little bit, and it annoyed him. He continued to ignore her, no longer faking his pout. She noticed the change in his demeanor, and frowned slightly. It was then that Gibbs' phone rang, and he answered it immediately, hoping for a call on a case.

"Uh huh. Where? Right, on our way." Everyone looked up eagerly, waiting to see what the case was. Gibbs hung up, but didn't make a move to leave. "Just a B&E, we don't all need to go."

McGee piped up. "And since when do we get called for a B&E?" he shrank back into his chair when Gibbs frowned at him. "Since it was the home of a Navy officer, McGee."

"Right, boss. So who's going?" McGee turned back to his keyboard, attempting to look busy.

"Ziva, Dinozzo. Get going." Gibbs smiled inwardly, glad for the chance to get the bickering pair out of the bullpen. Both of them immediately began to protest.

"…with him? Why not McGee.."

"..but boss! She.."

".. is impossible to work with.."

".. surely McGeek is fully capable.."

"Enough. You and Ziva. Now. Understood?" The tone in his voice shut them both up, and they geared up quietly, silently arguing with their facial expressions. Tony started towards the elevator and Ziva purposely bumped into him as she passed him. "I'm driving." She said simply, pausing at the elevator.

He laughed. "Yeah right. I think Gibbs actually wants us to make it to the scene. I'm driving." The elevator doors opened and he pushed past her, swaggering into it confidently, an arrogant smirk on his face as he turned to face her. It immediately disappeared and he shrunk back slightly when he came face to face with her icy glare. "Ok, ok, you can drive. Put those eye daggers away, geez." He moved to the opposite side, glaring at the smug smirk on her face. "Freakin ninja woman." He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's moving a little slow, I'm kinda trying to set up the premise of the story.. and trying to get a feel for writing the characters before I delve into the case-file stuff, of which I'm not great at. To translate all that hypojumbo crap, I'm stalling P


End file.
